The Pack of Sharp Stones/Roleplay
'' Roleplay for The Pack of Sharp Stones members.'' Ridge tipped back his head and let out a howl. He was on one of the highest rock pinnacles in his territory. The evening breeze blew threw his fur and he howled again. Me... Fluffy white clouds drifted across the blue canvas of the sky, appearing as marshmellows. Rigel sat with his tail wrapped around his paws, sitting in the middle of camp. He shifted slightly, shaking his head and pricking his ears. The clouds parted, revealing the bright golden sun that warmed his dark grey fur. Flamestar22 16:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Peak kept herself pressed against the rocks, her ears pricking as she heard the howl of her mate. The poor alpha female had gone totally blind around one year of age, but luckily, she had learned the ways of the camp and her surroundings. Keeping herself pressed against the rocks and placing each paw carefully on the ground, Peak made her way around camp.Silverstar 17:47, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Rigel yawned, rolling over to his side and flopping onto his belly. He lied his head ontop of his paws, drifting restlessly off to sleep. Neptune shook his blue-grey fur, his pale, dark grey eyes shining tiredlessly. Flamestar22 19:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Caillou shook out his black-and-white fur. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 19:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Ridge spotted his mate picking her way across the rocks and howled louder, hoping to guide her.--- Spots began to haul herself up the rocks, muscles ripping under her powerful shoulders. She was a healthy and norma wolf... except for her lost leg. I've always beenDYING 03:35, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Peak flinched slightly at the sound of her mate's howl, nearly finding herself losing her footing. She flattened her fur and let out a soft sigh, thankful that her mate was trying to help. Peak followed his howl, letting her fur brush against the rocks as she walked towards him.Silverstar 01:11, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Ridge's tail thumped on the ground as he spotted his mate. He turned to greet Spots, but knew better than to assist her in climbing. I've always beenDYING 23:28, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Peak's nose twitched as she caught the scent of her mate, safely making her way over to him. After shifting for a few moments, the alpha female seated herself beside her mate, her eyes gazing off at nothing. "...Is it a beautiful day?"Silverstar 02:04, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Neptune rolled over, shaking his fur. He lifted his head to look down over the toppled and sharp-stoned mountains. Rigel awoke with a moan, placing a paw over his head. The sunlight slashed through the small canopies of the trees, beaming at his eyes. Flamestar22 19:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Caillou padded over to a rock, and looked down below. --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving 23:22, April 13, 2015 (UTC) " Yes, my love," Ridge said softly, seeing Peak's blind gaze and feeling his heart tear. "... very, very beautiful." I've always beenDYING 15:55, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Peak closed her foggy eyes and let out a heavy sigh as she lowered her head, letting her muzzle gently touch her chest fur. "...I wish I could see it..." She then lifted her head, letting it face Ridge. "I wish I could see you, my beloved."Silverstar 01:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Ridge simply sighed, heart aching for his mate. I've always beenDYING 14:43, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay